


for me there's no one but you

by cottonmatcha



Series: Collection of Soulmate AU for Tobio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First years as third years, Fluff, M/M, brief hinayachi, they are just two idiots, tsukikage soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Your soulmate is always around you. The concept is old-fashioned but Tsukishima is still curious.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Collection of Soulmate AU for Tobio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	for me there's no one but you

**Author's Note:**

> for tsukikage day. this fic has been sitting on my draft for too long.

The concept of soulmate was old-fashioned. That was what Tsukishima thought. At first, he didn’t care about how it happened, but two days from now he would turn eighteen and someone’s name would appear on his body. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t help to feel curious about the process, about the name, about his soulmate.

People said that your soulmate was always around you. You never knew if you had met them or not. They could be your friends, your neighbor, someone you passed by on the street, could be anyone you expected or not. The name would appear when you turned eighteen. It didn’t mean that you would meet your soulmate immediately. The timing was still a mystery until fate decided to let you know who your soulmate was. The concept was to meet the right person at the right time.

Yamaguchi once joked that Tsukishima’s soulmate might be Hinata and that idea actually scared him to the point he couldn’t get mad, afraid that he would jinx it. Fortunately, when Hinata turned eighteen, _Yachi Hitoka_ appeared on his wrist, turning the whole gym into chaos. Everyone thought it might be another Yachi but with how the soulmate concept, most likely the answer was their current manager, the same Yachi Hitoka they’d known for three years. Three months later, Yachi turned eighteen and shyly showed off her wrist with _Hinata Shouyo_ written on it.

Tsukishima thought how small the world could be or the fate was just playing around with them. He didn’t know who to expect to be his soulmate, trying to not think about it since to be honest, he didn’t have any expectation. Yamaguchi often showed up in his mind as the candidate. He as his soulmate would make more sense since they knew each other for so long. Not sure what to feel about it because he never thought about him more than as friend.

“Tsukishima, aren’t you excited to know who is going to be your soulmate?” Hinata looked at him expectantly.

They were sitting on the rooftop, eating lunch together. Yachi wasn’t with them today because she had something to do. Usually, she would keep Hinata busy but since she wasn’t here, he decided that talking to Tsukishima about soulmate was more interesting instead of eating his lunch in silent. He could feel Yamaguchi’s eyes on him like he knew his friend was interested with the topic as well.

“Not really.” Tsukishima moved the egg roll aside, not planning to eat it. He always had small appetite and only looked forward to his dessert. It was strawberry mochi for today.

“Why?! You will spend the rest of your life with your soulmate, you know?! Don’t you want to feel the wooosh like me and Yachi?”

Before Tsukishima had the chance to answer with sarcastic reply, Kageyama shifted closer to his side.

“You don’t want your egg roll? Can I eat it?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima casually placed the egg roll into Kageyama’s lunch box. He heard the setter mumbled a ‘thanks’ and resumed his eating, clearly not caring about the soulmate talk.

“Hey don’t ignore me.” Hinata yelled, earning a snort from Yamaguchi.

“Not everyone is excited to find their soulmate.” Tsukishima sighed, closing his lunch box and started unwrapping his strawberry mochi. “I will just think about it later when I see the name. We should think about the upcoming exams instead.”

Hinata groaned at the mention of exam. With the soulmate topic being dropped and they started talking about upcoming exams. Tsukishima ate his mochi as he was listening to Hinata’s complain about the exams and Kageyama grumbled in agreement.

Tsukishima pretended that he didn’t see the curious look that Yamaguchi threw at him.

###

The clock struck to twelve and Tsukishima was still wide awake on his bed. He just turned eighteen and he could feel his shoulder was tingling in a pleasant way. That moment, he knew that someone’s name appeared on his skin. His soulmate.

Getting up from his bed, he walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light. He saw himself on the mirror, still looking the same as when he was seventeen. Laughing at his stupid observation, he carefully touched his shoulder and felt the tingling sensation there. With shaky hand, he pulled down the collar of his shirt to check the name of his soulmate.

Golden eyes widened in shock as the familiar name was written neatly on his shoulder. It wasn’t Yamaguchi Tadashi. It was someone else. Someone who he never thought would be his soulmate.

**Kageyama Tobio.**

###

Morning practice was never this hard for Tsukishima. He was still not recovering from the shock of knowing the king, the grumpy setter with permanent scowl, the volleyball idiot Kageyama Tobio was his soulmate. He couldn’t sleep properly, thinking about _maybe_ there was another person with the same name out there. As much as he wanted to it to happen, the concept of soulmate proved him wrong.

_Your soulmate is always around you._

Tsukishima showed up at the gym with a scowl, scaring the first years with how intimidating he appeared. Yamaguchi didn’t question him earlier when they walked together to school and he was really thankful for that. His friend knew that he wasn’t ready to talk about whatever bothered him.

“I won!”

Hinata’s loud voice could be heard from the entrance. He entered the gym, sweat all over his face, slightly panting like he just had a marathon, which was actually not wrong because the moment later Kageyama followed behind him with messy hair and a scowl. It was just their ritual to have a race to… everywhere, including going to gym. Apparently, today Hinata was the winner.

Kageyama glared at the empty air as he walked towards the cart to get a ball while Hinata locked eyes Tsukishima after he gained his breath from all the running, his face lit up in excitement. An alarm went off in his head as it occurred to him what a perfect target he was. Yamaguchi was helping the first years to stretch so he couldn’t help Tsukishima to distract Hinata. He didn’t have time to run away either since Hinata was already standing way too close for his comfort.

“So, did you find out who your soulmate is?”

“Uhm. Yeah.” Tsukishima tried so hard to act nonchalant. “The name isn’t someone I know.”

He didn’t know why he lied. Maybe because he wasn’t ready to accept his soulmate or living with knowing who your soulmate was. Kageyama wasn’t a bad person. Well, he kind of did when Tsukishima met him the first time. But for now, he considered the setter (he would never admit it to anyone) as someone who could call as friend. They worked well together on the court and off the court. Tsukishima helped Kageyama with his study and Kageyama gave him suggestions for his blockings. Both of them still got on each other’s nerves but always ended up with good terms. They were friends and Tsukishima didn’t know if he was ready to move to next step, like you know… as soulmate.

“Maybe I know that person? Who is it?”

“Miyuki Yamamoto.” Tsukishima just spewed a random name, hoping that Hinata didn’t really know someone with that name.

“Oh. I didn’t know anyone with that name…” Hinata pouted and Tsukishima sighed in relief. “I wonder who they are. Maybe a volleyball player from nearby school that we aren’t aware of? Wait is it a girl or a boy? Could be the manager too. You know that your soulmate is always around you.”

Clearing his throat, Tsukishima excused himself, leaving Hinata to ponder about his soulmate’s gender. His eyes trailed over Kageyama who was practicing with the second years. The black-haired setter awkwardly taught the juniors to serve and it was an amusing sight. Even after two years, Kageyama was still struggling when it came to social interaction. He remembered how the other was freaking out when Yamaguchi pointed him as vice-captain while Hinata laughed his ass off, saying shit like he would scare the first years with his scowl. Kageyama might have the skill to train the juniors but he wasn’t good at explaining in nice manner. It was either he was being awkward or being mean, nothing in between. Yamaguchi as captain had assured him that he would help him and mentioned that he wouldn’t be scaring the juniors because it was Tsukishima’s role.

Tsukishima had been staring at Kageyama that he didn’t realize Yamaguchi was standing next to him, glancing between him and the setter.

“Is it Kageyama?”

Shock was understatement when Tsukishima turned his head to meet Yamaguchi’s calculating eyes, like he figured everything out. The rejection couldn’t come out from his mouth and he knew he was fucked up when his cheeks heated. He was blushing.

“Fantastic.” Yamaguchi held back his smile. “Talk about this after school, okay?”

Tsukishima was too embarrassed to say anything and just nodded in agreement. His friend patted his back, as if telling him that everything would be alright. They didn’t have to interact verbally to understand each other. Deep down, Tsukishima was glad that Yamaguchi wasn’t his soulmate. He already enjoyed their dynamic as friends, things probably would change if they were actually destined to be soulmate. And he wasn’t ready for the change, just like when he had to face the fact that Kageyama Tobio was his soulmate.

Later at break time, they were sitting at the rooftop like usual to have lunch together but this time Kageyama was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t like Tsukishima was curious where he could be but he knew that the setter’s favourite times at school were only volleyball practice and lunch. So, it was weird that he wasn’t here with the others. Yachi was talking to Hinata and Yamaguchi, which was a blessing because she could distract them while he was wondering where Kageyama was that he had to skip his lunch. He mindlessly shifted his grilled fish, not noticing that Hinata quietly stood up and rushed towards the rooftop’s door, not noticing how Yamaguchi and Yachi suddenly started whispering, not noticing that someone he was looking for walked towards his direction with cake in his hands.

“Happy birthday Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima jolted in his seat, nearly dropping his bento box. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of Kageyama holding a cake, his birthday cake. Hinata and Yachi at the back were waving some yellow balloons excitedly, smiling brightly at him. Yamaguchi was next to Kageyama, wobbly smile on his face as if he had hard time to hold his laughter.

“What?” He lost his ability to speak and string proper sentence. Out of all the possibilities of Kageyama skipping his lunch, Tsukishima didn’t expect that the black-haired man to show up with a cake _for him_. His shoulder with Kageyama’s name was tingling as reminder that his soulmate was standing in front of him right now.

“Surprise?” Kageyama answered like it was obvious. “Can you be more responsive? I was standing for ten minutes at the stairs waiting for the cue to walk in.”

It seemed like Yamaguchi couldn’t hold his laughter anymore as he snorted then burst into uncontrollably laughter. Everyone except Tsukishima who felt like his face was on fire, looking at him in confusion.

“Okay, let’s just light up the candles again.” Yachi stepped forward, ignoring Yamaguchi who tried to catch his breath, casually lighting the candle with lighter since the fire went off. “Make a wish, Tsukishima-kun!”

“Yes, yes make a wish Tsukishima! I hope it’s related with us winning the national!” Hinata said hopefully, earning a pinch from Yachi as she mumbled something about it wasn’t his birthday.

If he had a wish, it would be to vanish on the spot right now because Kageyama suddenly kneeled to appear same eye-level with him. He averted his eyes to look at Yamaguchi who immediately looked away, lips trembling in struggle to hold the laughter. Out of all people to hold his cake, why it had to be him? He was still sorting his feelings about finding out Kageyama as his soulmate but the universe was just trolling him at this point.

“Can you just blow the damn candle? My arms start to feel sore.” Kageyama scowled, blue eyes stared straight into Tsukishima’s soul.

Were Kageyama’s eyes always this blue? He never noticed.

“Geez, Okay.”

Tsukishima blew the candle, not making a wish before he did it. Hinata protested about that but he couldn’t care less. He couldn’t handle the piercing blue eyes too long. He didn’t want to drown in them.

“Did Tsukishima-kun find out about who his soulmate is?”

Yachi started the conversation after they finished the cake. Tsukishima wanted to give sarcastic answer but it was Yachi who asked. He couldn’t be mean to Yachi as much as he wanted to.

“Yeah but I don’t know the name!” Hinata answered before he could.

“Oh, who that might be?”

“Miyuki Yamamoto, right? The name sounds like a girl name.”

Yamaguchi frowned, he looked at Tsukishima in confusion. Tsukishima quietly shook his head, telling him to go along with the narrative.

“Oh, I don’t know that name either.” Yachi sounded sad and Tsukishima felt bad for lying to her.“Do you know that name, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama looked uninterested with the soulmate topic but all eyes were on him now, including Tsukishima. It would be funny if the setter knew the person with that name though, but of course he wished he didn’t.

“I don’t.”

“Too bad.” Yachi sighed in defeat.

The conversation topic changed to something else. Tsukishima didn’t remember what it was because he was too busy staring at Kageyama. He wondered how Kageyama would react later when he saw his name appeared on his body. There were few months before he turned eighteen so Tsukishima wished that he could sort his feelings. He knew that being soulmate didn’t mean they had to be in romantic way, even if they were destined to be part of each other. Some soulmate pairs ended up with platonic relationship even though it was rare occasion.

For now, he couldn’t see Kageyama as someone he loved, as someone he would spend his life with, as his soulmate. Maybe he could later when he was ready. The question was, would he be ready by the time Kageyama found out about it?

###

Time passed by really fast and it was already December. November was chaotic with practice after Karasuno secured their spot for Spring Interhigh. Not to add Yamaguchi finally found who his soulmate was two days after his birthday, she was the second-year manager of Seijoh’s volleyball team.

“Aren’t you going to talk to Kageyama before the winter break?”

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side, staring at Tsukishima with concerned expression. Tomorrow would be the start of winter break. The last volleyball practice before the tournament was this afternoon after school and they would meet again in January. Tsukishima was aware that he wouldn’t be able to see Kageyama on his birthday since it happened during winter break. He didn’t even know if he was ready to confront him about the soulmate issue.

“I am not ready.”

“You should be ready. It’s been two and half months since you found out.” Yamaguchi used his captain voice all of sudden, the voice that held an authority and Tsukishima couldn’t talk back to him.

He should be ready. Yamaguchi was right. It was going to be awkward but it had to be said at the end. After all he couldn’t avoid Kageyama forever.

That was the plan and it didn’t go through as Tsukishima left the gym without even interacting with Kageyama. They were too busy with the harsh practice and several first years were having a break down since it would be their first time going to big tournament. Tsukishima had no chance to talk with Kageyama in private since the setter also attempted to comfort the first years. It was funny sight but he didn’t have the right to judge since he himself ended up scaring the juniors.

Maybe it was better to talk about it with Kageyama next time they met, which would be next year. How if he needed time to process it like Tsukishima? That was right. He would give Kageyama time to sort his feelings too.

###

Tsukishima woke up too early for his liking, glancing at the gap between his curtains to see that it started snowing. No wonder that it was really cold last night. It was only seven in the morning and he wished that he could sleep longer but he was already awake.

Stretching his body, he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He didn’t sleep well last night, checking his phone several time as if he was expecting a phone call or message. He didn’t get any at the end.

Three days before the Christmas which means today was December 22nd. It would be a normal day for others but not for him and his soulmate. Today was Kageyama’s 18th birthday. Today also where Kageyama would find out that Tsukishima was his soulmate.

Feeling restless, Tsukishima decided to go out of his room to get a cup of coffee. The kitchen was already lively since his mother was preparing for breakfast while Akiteru chattering about the weather.

“Kei, you woke up really early!” Akiteru sounded really energetic in the morning.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Do you need a coffee, Kei?”

Tsukishima nodded at his mother and was about to sit when the doorbell rang.

“Who comes this early?” Akiteru frowned as he bit the toast. “Dad is coming back tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, he still has work. Kei, can you check who is visiting this early?”

As much as he felt lazy, Tsukishima couldn’t say no to his mother so he immediately walked towards the front door. Feeling irritated as he turned the knob and was ready to scowl at whoever visited his house this early. Words died in his mouth when he was met with a familiar figure.

Kageyama was standing in front of him, wearing cloud-pattern pyjama under his brown coat. Cheeks were red, probably due the cold weather. The mismatching socks with black slippers were quite amusing sight if only Tsukishima wasn’t too shocked.

“Kageyama?”

“Uh, Tsukishima?” Kageyama answered with question as if he was also shocked that Tsukishima was in front of him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uhm..”

Awkward silence followed after that and Tsukishima didn’t dare to ask more since he knew what brought Kageyama here. But it was too cold for them to play statue and Kageyama didn’t even dress enough for the weather.

“Let’s go inside first.”

“But..”

“It’s too cold and I don’t want freeze my ass when I am waiting for you to say something.”

That shut Kageyama up and he hesitantly stepped inside the house. It was indeed warmer inside.

“Sorry for intruding.”

They passed by the kitchen and Akiteru widened his eyes in surprise.

“Kageyama-kun?! It’s been a while! Why are you visiting this early?”

“Hello.” Kageyama mumbled and bowed slightly. “Sorry I-“

“He left his watch at my room and want to pick it up. Why don’t you go to my room first?” Tsukishima answered, not going to tell Akiteru the real reason why Kageyama was here.

Akiteru would have the time of his life if he knew about this whole soulmate issue. Ever since he turned eighteen, his older brother didn’t stop bothering him and with Kageyama, his soulmate, being here was like throwing a lamb into lion’s cage.

“Kageyama-kun, would you like to have breakfast?” Tsukishima’s mother offered with a smile.

“Um, I think-“

“We’ll have breakfast in my room. We need to talk about some volleyball strategies for upcoming tournament.” Again, Tsukishima answered for him. “Go upstairs first.”

Kageyama awkwardly glanced between Tsukishima and his mother before bowed his head and went upstairs.

“Wow possessive much.” Akiteru snorted.

It was clearly a joke since Akiteru didn’t know that Kageyama was his soulmate but Tsukishima turned red and his older brother didn’t miss it.

“Oh… OH! Is he your-“

“Mom! I will have cake for breakfast.” Tsukishima said loudly, interrupting Akiteru from finishing his words. He strolled towards the fridge, taking out a small box before picking up two forks then he dashed upstairs. He could still hear Akiteru’s laughter as he closed the door.

“Are you okay?”

Tsukishima turned around, still flushing red with the teasing from Akiteru. He hated how it actually managed to affect him. “Yeah, can you pull out the usual folded table?”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t Kageyama’s first time at Tsukishima’s room since he used to be here for their tutoring session. He knew where the folded table was and immediately set it up. Tsukishima placed the small box and the forks on the table as they sat across each other.

“This is strawberry shortcake. I supposed to eat it after dinner but since you’re here, we can share.” Tsukishima opened the box. There was only one slice with one big strawberry on top.

“Oh okay.” Kageyama looked confused at first when Tsukishima handed him the fork.

“Eat. It’s your birthday.”

The confused frown on Kageyama’s face disappeared as he got flustered with Tsukishima’s words.

“Oh, you know.”

“Yeah.”

They stared eating the cake as heavy atmosphere lingering in the room. Tsukishima wasn’t good with words and he knew Kageyama too. It was really awkward as both of them were waiting who would drop the bomb first. Apparently, it was Kageyama.

“Are you disappointed?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You know that I am your soulmate but you didn’t say anything. Are you disappointed that I am your soulmate?”

Kageyama said it quietly and Tsukishima could detect the hint of hurt in his voice. These past months, Tsukishima ended up observing Kageyama more than he liked to admit. He thought about the pros and cons. The pros: Kageyama was not bad looking and he was a skilful volleyball player with promising future, he was also very easy to taunt which could be lifetime entertainment for him. While he couldn’t think of another pros, he could list very long cons of having him as soulmate. From how annoying he was, how awkward he was with words and actions, how short tempered he was… but somehow, Tsukishima didn’t mind with those cons. They were part of Kageyama and what made him… interesting as person. It wasn’t like he himself was perfect but he just thought that they could work. They could be soulmate. And that was where he freaked out because he wasn’t ready to admit that he didn’t mind having romantic relationship with Kageyama. So, disappointed wasn’t the word for what he felt towards the setter.

“How about you?” Tsukishima asked him back. “Are you disappointed to know that I am your soulmate? Because I am not.”

“Huh?” Kageyama looked up, blue eyes widened in wonder and this time Tsukishima didn’t mind to drown in them. “You’re not disappointed?”

“I am not.”

“Why?”

“Answer my question first.”

“But I asked first!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I said I am not disappointed. So, I want to know. How about you?”

“Why would I be disappointed?” Kageyama’s scowl was back on his face. “You’re just… Tsukishima.”

“Is this supposed to be compliment or an insult?”

“It’s compliment, jerk!” Kageyama fidgeted in his seat. “I mean it’s you. I know you. You’re annoying but you’re not a bad person. Isn’t it better if the soulmate is someone you know? I can’t even imagine meeting someone I barely know because I am bad at socializing.”

One thing that Tsukishima forgot: Kageyama was simpleton. His logic was simple and often having flaws but this time, what he said actually made sense. But he wondered if Kageyama knew the weight of being soulmate wasn’t as simple as being teammates.

“Kageyama, you know that soulmate usually have romantic relationship, right? They aren’t like friends.”

“Uh, yeah I am not stupid. It's like Yachi and Hinata, right? They hold hands and they kiss…” his sentence trailed off and as if realization hit him, Kageyama almost shouted. “WAIT, YOU WANT TO KISS ME?”

A flush started in Tsukishima’s neck and worked upward. He immediately covered Kageyama’s mouth, wishing that Akiteru didn’t eavesdrop or else he would just move to another country and change his name.

“Can you be quiet?! And no, I don’t want to kiss you!”

It was Kageyama’s turn to blush and he immediately relaxed, feeling embarrassed all of sudden.

“Sorry, I just..” He took a deep breath. “I know it’s more than friends. We can- uh we can take everything slow, I guess? I am not good with this.”

Tsukishima wanted to say that he wasn’t good either with this whole soulmate concept but he held back.

“It’s fine. If we can work well as teammates then maybe we can do it again as soulmate.”

They fell into comfortable silence and Kageyama started digging on the cake again. That reminded Tsukishima that today was Kageyama’s birthday.

“Oh hey, Happy birthday.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“Is it okay for you to be here this early? Aren’t you going to celebrate your birthday with your family?”

Kageyama paused his movement, like he was thinking about the answer. “No one’s home.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima knew that Kageyama’s parents were barely home and always on business trip meanwhile his older sister was studying overseas. But it was holiday and also his birthday so he assumed that they would be home to spend time with Kageyama.

“Yeah. I never celebrate my birthday either. Usually I just drink more milk to celebrate it.”

He didn’t miss the bitterness in Kageyama’s voice. He knew that the setter had hard time to express his emotions. It would be better if he was angry and just scowl like usual but he looked like kicked puppy and Tsukishima’s heart clenched at the sight. Kageyama’s birthday happened during school break so they never celebrated it together. It was sad that Kageyama was always there for the others birthday but no one was with him, not even his family for his own birthday.

“Good thing that today we celebrate your birthday together. I even share my cake with you. You should be grateful.” Tsukishima tried to comfort him but he didn’t know how to do it without sounding like an asshole. He wished that Kageyama understood that he meant good.

“Thank You.”

Kageyama smiled, not the creepy smile that he usually attempted, not the scary grin that he usually threw at the opponent. It was a genuine smile, the smile that usually appeared when Kageyama was holding volleyball, the smile that appeared when he was enjoying the match.

“No problem.” Tsukishima coughed to hide the blush.

They enjoyed the cake in comfortable silent. They weren’t men of words anyway but it wasn’t like they didn’t want to talk with each other. It was just peaceful, the sense of calmness when they were with each other without even saying a word.

“You can have the strawberry.” Kageyama said after he took the last bite of the cake.

“But it’s your birthday.”

“But you like strawberry more than I do.”

Tsukishima knew that it was a public secret that he loved strawberries. From the fruits to any strawberry-flavoured stuff. Everyone knew including Kageyama, it was simple gesture yet Tsukishima was touched.

“Thanks.” He ate the strawberry in one bite.

Maybe it was the sugar rush. Maybe it was just his desire took over his brain. Maybe he simply just wanted to kiss Kageyama.

“Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?” Kageyama was taken aback with the question. His eyes darted around as if he was trying to find a camera, like he was being pranked or something. “B-but.. but you said you don’t want to kiss me.”

“Well, I do now.” Tsukishima leaned forward, eliminating the space between them. “So?”

“Okay.”

Their first kiss was a bit messy since both of them were inexperienced. Tsukishima’s glasses were in the way but he managed to fix it. Kageyama didn’t remember much but he remembered that it tasted like strawberry. He also remembered that Akiteru barged into the room to take a picture and Tsukishima had to chase him down the stairs.

Needless to say, it was the most memorable birthday he ever had.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
